flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Kent Osborne
Kent Osborne is an American screenwriter, actor, and producer for film and television. As a writer and storyboard artist for such animated television shows as SpongeBob SquarePants, Camp Lazlo, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Adventure Time and One time for Regular Show, he has received multiple Emmy Award nominations. He is currently the head writer for Adventure Time. He has also starred in several mumblecore films, including Hannah Takes the Stairs, Nights and Weekends, All the Light in the Sky and Uncle Kent (in the title role). His brother is the director Mark Osborne. Early life Kent Osborne and his brother Mark were raised in Vermont before moving to Flemington, New Jersey. He graduated from Hunterdon Central Regional High School and studied acting in New York at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts and David Mamet's Atlantic Theater Company. Career Osborne's first film role was a small part in School Ties (1992) with Brendan Fraser, Matt Damon, Ben Affleck, and Chris O'Donnell. His character Emile in School Ties inspired Osborne to write the screenplay for the film Dropping Out, in which he starred alongside David Koechner, Adam Arkin, John Stamos, Katey Sagal, and Fred Willard. His brother Mark directed the film, which had its world premiere at the 2000 Sundance Film Festival. Osborne served as writing partner for the comedian Rob Schneider. After recurring appearances on the TBS show Dinner and a Movie, he hosted a spinoff TBS program, Movie Lounge, beginning in 1998. From 2002 to 2005, Osborne was a writer and a storyboard director for SpongeBob SquarePants on Nickelodeon. He received two Emmy Award nominations for his writing on the show, in 2003 and 2004. He was also one of the writers for the theatrical film, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004). Osborne went on to write for other animated series appearing on the Cartoon Network, including Camp Lazlo (Emmy nomination in 2006), The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Emmy nomination in 2010), and Adventure Time (Emmy nominations in 2010, 12, 13, and 14). He also wrote and storyboarded several episodes of the first season of Disney Channel's Phineas and Ferb in 2008. Osborne has been a screenwriter and actor in a number of films associated with the mumblecore movement, including several directed by Joe Swanberg. He co-wrote and acted in Hannah Takes the Stairs (2007) and had a supporting role in Nights and Weekends (2008). For Uncle Kent, which debuted at the 2011 Sundance Film Festival, Osborne served as co-writer and co-producer, as well as playing the title role, loosely based on his own life. In 2011, he starred in writer/director Amber Sealey's film How to Cheat. Osborne and his castmates won the award for Best Performance in the Narrative Competition of the 2011 Los Angeles Film Festival. In 2013, he created the internet series Cat Agent with Rug Burn (founded by staff members of Titmouse, Inc. and Six Point Harness). Story Season 1 *Candy Cruise Blues *Diamonds in the Stuff *Tee Hee Tummy Tums Season 2 *Jar She Blows! *SHUT iT *Cuddle Trouble *Unhappy Endings *S.S. K'nuckies *Willy! *Under the Sea Montser *Rye Ruv Roo (along with Jackie Buscarino) *Low Tidings *Come Home Cap'n *Fastest Man Alive (along with Steve Little) *Oh You Animal! (along with Jackie Buscarino) *Lost at Land *Wishing Not So Well *What's Eatin Ya Cap'n? (along with Sean Szeles) *I'm So Proud of Me *All Hands on Deck Writed/Storyboard Season 1 *Several Leagues Above the Sea! *Shave and a Haircut... Two Friends! (along with John Infantino) *K'nuckles Is A Filthy Rat *Sittin' Muscle *Panfake (along with JG Quintel) *Plant Man *Something's a Miss (along with John Infantino) *Whale Times (along with Alex Hirsch, John Infantino, Steve Little, Pendleton Ward and Cindy Morrow) Season 2 *Who's Moochin' Who? *Off With His Hat *Unhappy Endings (along with Mike Roth) *S.S. K'nuckies *Down with the Ship (along with Mike Roth) *Mind The Store, Don't Look in the Drawer (along with Mike Roth) *Low Tidings (along with Cole Sanchez and John Infantino) *The Return of Sally Syrup and Derek Evanick Category:Story Category:Writer/Storyboard Category:Vocie Actors